Tiempo Despues
by Maurox000
Summary: issei junto con sus chicas crecieron ahora todos viven en paz pero cierta persona del pasado volverá para alterar un poco los "normales" días de los personajes de Highschool DxD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola todos**

 **para los que me conocen por mis otras historias lo lamento si me tardo en subir los capítulos he estado ocupado que con suerte podía leer otros fics con mi celular, asi que traje esta historia para que por lo menos no estén cansado de esperar. No tengo idea si hay otro fic parecido pero creo que esto es nuevo**

 **AVISO PARA LOS ME QUE CONOCEN**

 **hay un personaje que reconocerán pero fue tanto la admiración por mi creación que no pude resistirme en ponerla. No detalle como es su personalidad exactamente que no saben como es, pero yo su creador la conozco mucho. Así que POR FAVOR no digan en los review quien es ella para los nuevos y si quieren decir algo me mandan un inbox**

 **Sin nada mas que decir los invito a leerlo** **disfrútenlo**

* * *

 _Hace 13 años_

 _El sol se estaba ocultando y en un parque de la cuidad de kuoh habían una niña pelinegra de 6 años sentada en una banca y un niño castaño de la misma edad arrodillado enfrente de ella, el castaño le estaba poniendo una vendita en la rodilla de la niña, que le estaba observando_

 _-porque hiciste eso, pudiste salir lastimada_

 _-solo quería sorprendente-apenada agacho la cabeza_

 _-pero saltar cuando estas columpiándote es muy peligroso… listo con la vendita será suficiente-la niña se revisó la rodilla y vio que no le dolía tanto_

 _-¿cómo lo hiciste?_

 _-tengo un amigo que siempre se lastima peleando-dijo el castaño sonriendo sentándose a su lado_

 _-ise…tengo que decirte algo-dijo intentado no mirar al castaño_

 _-paso algo malo-dijo el castaño preocupado_

 _-me voy a mudar-_

 _-¿Qué?-dijo incrédulo_

 _-A mis padres lo transfirieron del trabajo lejos de Japón y tenemos que mudarnos mañana en la tarde-dijo intentando no llorar_

 _-pero van volver ¿cierto?-agarrándole los hombros pero vio como agachaba la mirada soltando algunas lagrimas_

 _-no quiero irme… me gusta esta ciudad… me gusta estar contigo, no quiero alejarme de ti ise-dijo la pelinegra abrazando fuertemente al castaño llorando_

 _-yo tampoco quiero que te vayas… eres mi única mejor amiga y te quiero mucho-dijo el castaño aguantándose las lágrimas sorprendiendo a la pelinegra por lo ultimo_

 _-¿lo dices de verdad?-dijo alzando la mirada-¿me…quieres?-_

 _-…hai-dijo cruzando mirada con la pelinegra_

 _-entonces promete… que siempre me vas a querer… y que nunca vas a estar con alguien más-_

 _-lo prometo-antes de decir algo más la pelinegra le dio un tierno e inocente beso en los labios que duro apenas un segundo_

 _-esto será el sello de nuestra promesa-dijo con alegría inmensa y un sonrojo_

 _A la mañana siguiente los dos se reunieron temprano para pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos, ya en la tarde la niña estaba junto con su familia despidiéndose del castaño_

 _-adiós ise-dijo la pelinegra triste-quería darte esto en tu cumpleaños, pero es mejor entregártelo ahora-entregándole una cajita con adornos muy bonitos_

 _Con cuidado el castaño abrió su regalo y encontró un collar con un corazón partido a la mitad con la letra "Y"_

 _-la otra mitad la tengo yo-sacando su collar que era igual solo que con la letra " I "-si juntas los dos collares… se forma un corazón, que significa que estamos destinado a estar juntos no importa la distancia_

 _-gracias-dijo para después abrazar a la pelinegra_

 _-recuerda nuestra promesa ise-dijo sonriendo subiendo al auto sin esperar la respuesta al ver que ya se iban_

 _El auto partió pero yumi vio que el castaño iba detrás de ellos_

 _-¡nunca olvidare nuestra promesa!_

 _-¡eso espero!-grito sonriendo desde la ventana-¡hasta pronto issei!_

 _-¡hasta pronto…!-deteniéndose y gritando a todo pulmón-¡YUMI!_

Levantándose exaltado vemos a un castaño ya mayor con 20 años que descansaba junto a rías gremory su amada esposa, que descansaba en paz al vencer a la brigada del caos que amenazaba al mundo

- _yumi-_ susurro pasando su mano por su pelo y mirando atreves de la ventana la luna

- _ise ¿pasa algo?-_ dijo una adormilada pelirroja

- _nada rías, solo un sueño-_ dijo acostándose junto a la pelirroja que de inmediato lo abrazo como peluche poniendo su cabeza en su pecho

- _lo que estoy viviendo es un sueño-_ dijo dándole un beso en su boca- _tengo al mejor esposo que haya existido… solo falta algo para ser una familia completa_

 _-ya hablamos de eso rías, no sucederá hasta que termines tus estudio_

 _-a quien le importa los estudios-_ dijo con un puchero tierno

 _-solo quiero que tengas una carrera profesional, no podemos vivir siempre del dinero de tus padres, completa el año que te falta y recién vamos a retomar el tema ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-de acuerdo… pero en 1 años mas no te salvas-_ dijo para después acostarse en su pecho _-como te amo ise, mi tierno sekiryuutei_

 _-yo también te amo Rias, mi hermosa princesa carmesí_

A segundos después la pelirroja ya estaba durmiendo con una sonrisa, pero el castaño estaba preocupado, tenía el misma sueño y se estaba haciendo con más frecuencia cada noche, sabía quién era la persona del sueño pero nunca se lo conto nadie ni siquiera a Irina que fue su amiga de infancia que en ese tiempo no lo sabía, " yumi" ese nombre que siempre le hacía desconcentrarse, la primera persona que se enamoró realmente por primera vez aun siendo un enamoramiento infantil aun si nunca la iba dejar de amar

- _que estarás haciendo mi querida yumi-_ dijo melancólico sin saber que desde algún lugar alguien lo observaba

- _muy pronto nos veremos mi amado ise_ -dijo una voz femenina en la oscuridad mostrando unos ojos rojos ... con las pupilas rasgados

A la mañana siguiente todos los residentes que la mayoría son mujeres y un solo hombre, estaban despiertos desayunando tranquilamente, todas las mujeres que Vivian en la mansión eran el harem del castaño,

1° akeno himejima autoproclamada amante principal del castaño, era una mujer muy hermosa que estudiaba en la universidad, los hombre siempre le pedían citas al tener una aura de madures y seductora pero ella los rechazaba y les decía que ya tiene novio haciendo que los hombre tuvieran envidia y enojo contra issei inconscientemente. Cuando esta con el castaño en las noches a solas se convierte en sádica total que le gusta que issei le de todo el placer hasta el amanecer sin detenerse y en todas las posiciones y en más de una vez le insinuó al castaño para hacerlo en lugares publico diciendo que era más excitante, issei la mitad de esas insinuaciones acepto y le dio la razón a la pelinegra, de día una hermosa joven amable y de noche una sádica pervertida

2° Asia argento, el pequeño tiempo que ha pasado si le hicieron efecto, era una hermosa rubia con ojos verdes que reflejaban una inocencia inmensa que era imposible resistirse y sus proporciones aumentaron haciendo que luzca un excelente cuerpo. Tenía una aura de inocencia que hacia cautivar a cualquier hombre pero cada vez que se le confesaban respondía " _lo siento pero ya tengo a alguien"_. Ella trabaja en una iglesia cercana al tener una alianza con el cielo y con su tiempo libre estudiaba para la universidad (NT: imagínense a tearju lunatique de to love ru vestida de monja)

3° koneko toujo, ella estaba aún en el instituto de kuoh pero al igual que la rubia, era idéntica a su hermana kuroka en cuerpo, pero con pelo platino que le llegaba un poco más abajo del hombro, no intimidaba con el castaño muy a menudo como rias o akeno, pero cuando lo hacían le gustaba que le castaño se ponga una orejas y cola de gato, el castaño siempre amanecía con rasguños en la espalda

4° xenovia, el transcurso del tiempo seguía siendo casi la misma solo tenía el pelo un poco más largo que le llegaba a la espalda, su proporciones aumentaron un poco, pero aparte de eso seguía siendo la misma, trabaja junto con asia e irina, su noche de pasión con el castaño le gustaba ponerse trajes eróticos

5°irina, era una hermosa peli castaña que tenía el cuerpo de escándalo casi rivalizando a rías, aunque sigue actuando como una niña y diciendo cosas del señor, en las noche al principio se ponía como tomates para después convertirse en una total pervertida

6°rossweisse, era una hermosa mujer su aura de madurez hacia cautivar a cualquier hombre que se le cruza en el camino con esa mirada seria, pero cuando intimida con el castaño al inicio del momento toda esa faceta se derrumba para pasar a una joven avergonzada cuando tiene su primera vez

7°tsubaki shinra, nadie espero que la ex vice-presidenta se enamorara del castaño, pero cuando preguntaron como sucedió solo dijeron una noche los dos solos trabajando, una conversación agradable, unos tragos de más y una terrible o encantadora excitación, ella al igual que akeno tenía un hermoso cuerpo su siempre mirada seria hacia que los hombre les sangrara la nariz imaginándose como seria en sus noches de pasión derrumbando esa mascara que solamente el castaño podía ver, al igual que la peli platino se avergonzaba cuando tenía sexo con el castaño

8°Sona Sitri, este era aún más extraño como la terrible ex presidenta de hierro se enamoró del pervertido castaño, lo único que dijo cuando preguntaron "un juego de ajedrez" el tono serio que lo dijo hizo que todos miraran al castaño que desviaba la mirada sonrojado, su pechos crecieron lo suficiente para satisfacer al castaño ,nadie sabía cómo era las noches de esos dos pero cuando lo hacen no aparecen en el día entero y cuando salía el castaño tenia un aspecto de cansado murmurando " _bendita resistencia"_ para despues encerrarse en su habitación solo y la pelinegra siempre tenía una cara satisfacción hasta se notaba que era más amable

9°kuroka, ella al ver que valí le negaba siempre al tener un hijo decidió irse con el castaño y noto que él era más amable con ella, siempre la veía como algo más en vez de una simple mujer que deseaba un hijo con cualquiera en la opinión de valí, con el tiempo se iba encariñando con el castaño hasta el punto de amarlo, pero koneko quería ser la única gata del castaño, entraron a una habitación discutieron y lo raro es que algunos minutos después se escuchaba …gemidos. Nadie se atrevió preguntarle que paso dentro, al igual que koneko issei siempre aparecía con rasguño o con accesorios de gato que más de una de sus chicas quisieron hacer lo mismo

10° la última y la más importante, rías gremory esposa y matriarca del harem del castaño, cuando issei se graduó ella inmediatamente le anuncio a todos que era la novia del castaño causando una incredulidad y sorpresa en todos, nadie se lo creía una de las onee-sama admitió que estaba completamente enamorada de issei, nadie podría contradecirle al ver su rostro de felicidad, algo que nunca vieron en los 3 años que estuvo en el instituto, 3 meses después el castaño le propuso matrimonio causando celos y felicidad en las mujeres enamoradas del castaño, rias estaba incrédula al ver que el mismo castaño le propuso que se casaran sin saber que todo estaba planeado por el castaño y su hermano sirzechs, hicieron un hermoso arreglo para la boda e hicieron la mejor noche de boda cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo issei

Y el pilar del harem issei hyoudou, por los constante entrenamiento para combatir a la brigada su cuerpo desarrollo un cuerpo atlético con sus músculos bien definidos, cada mujer de su harem le encantaba su cuerpo y su actitud ya paso de ser un pervertido a uno más maduro al ver que casi muere en las manos de brigada, haciendo que las mujeres se excitaran por ver esa mirada seria, pero su amabilidad, cariño y amor nunca cambiaron haciendo que lo amaran cada vez, las antiguas compañeras de issei veían como su todo su forma cambio haciendo que se arrepintiesen por todo el mal que le hicieron en el instituto aunque se lo mereciera

De día era ser cariñoso y amable con todos pero de noche se convierte en el pervertido de antes y le gustaba satisfacer a todas sus chicas cumpliendo algunos caprichos de ellas

Rias le gustaba que se vista solo con un pantalón, con sus alas de demonio expuestas, con unos cuernos de demonio de juguete y con un tridente. Le gustaba jugar que ella era una humana y que issei era un demonio que venía para llevar su cuerpo al pecado de la lujuria

Akeno le encantaba que issei se ponga un collar con cadenas, una máscara que tapaba solamente sus ojos y grilletes en sus manos y pies. Akeno cada vez que ve issei así pensando que un ser muy poderoso estaba bajo de su mando se excitaba poniéndose un traje erótico de cuero y haciendo todo lo que se le plazca al castaño

Asia era lo mismo juego que con Rias solamente que la rubia le gustaba vestirse de monja con una lancería erótica

Koneko y kuroka como anteriormente describí le encantaba que issei se ponga una cola y orejas de gato

Xenovia se ponía trajes eróticos de toda clase y que issei no haga nada solamente que disfrutara

Irina le gustaba que issei se vista como adán y ella como Eva… solamente con hojas y con de magia hacia que su habitación se transformara en un prado con hermosas flores

Rossweisse aun cuando su personalidad es más madura le gustaba que issei la trate como niña

Tsubaki era casi lo mismo que rossweisse

Sona… como dije nadie del grupo sabe cómo son sus noches (pero el autor decidió simplemente contarles). Sona… decir que ama lo hace quedaría corto con lo que siente. Ella le encantaba encadenar al castaño a la pared azotándolo mientras esta vestida con un traje de cuero para después montarlo y gritando su nombre hasta desfallecer

Esto es lo mucho ha cambiado el grupo del castaño ya convertidos en adultos y sin amenazas. Para ellos todos los días eran normales y felices, fue tanta la felicidad y paz que sentían que se le estaba olvidando, aunque hayan derrotado a la brigada del caos o qlippoth, hay amenazas no tan fuertes para derrotar a las tres facciones principales pero si lo suficiente para alterar la paz entre los humanos y los seres sobrenaturales

* * *

 **Eso seria todo**

 **nos vemos, se despide su amigo Maurox000**


	2. Chapter 2

**aquí** **esta el 2° capitulo**

* * *

Era un hermoso día, los niños jugaban, los ancianos veían con fascinación las aves que se acercaban por las semillas que les tiraban y las mamas se juntaban para hablar de cualquier cosa mientras vigilaban a sus hijos. Nadie podría arruinar esta tranquilidad que estas personas deseaban...

-¡AKENO!-

…O quizás si

-ara ara Rias ¿Por qué te pones así? Solo estoy disfrutando los cariños de ise-dijo akeno con una sonrisa inocente sentada en las piernas de issei mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza, no poniéndolo atención al escandalo

-¡pero no es razón para que sientes sobre issei!-dijo mirando con celos la escena

-que tiene de malo-dijo aun con la sonrisa y moviendo sus caderas-o te molesta que me quieres más a mí que a ti

-¡eso es mentira! además yo soy su esposa y tú solo eres una simple amante-dijo lanzándole una almohada con poder mágico

-¡una esposa amargada y que no le da el placer suficiente!-devolviéndole la almohada

-¡mentira!-dijo empezando una guerra de almohadas

Mientras las dos discutían, el castaño solamente suspiro y levantándose para ir al baño para asearse, casi todas las mañanas eran iguales, akeno en las noches se mete a su cama causando la ira de Rias ya que ella misma hizo la habitación para los dos pero cada vez que querían tener relaciones akeno se metía arruinando todo y no conforme con eso ella se sienta sobre el castaño dándole beso por todas parte bajo la mirada de Rias que se moría de lo celos

-¡pervertida!

-¡gruñona!

-¡me ama más a mí!

-¡mentira, me ama más a mí!

-ya han pasado 3 años y aún no aprenden-dijo poniendo su mano en su cara y moviendo en negatividad

Con un suspiro salió del baño y vio como toda su habitación estaba hecha un desastre

-ya fue suficiente-dijo dándole a ambas un golpe-tienen 21 años y siguen comportándose como niñas

-lo siento-dijeron ambas sobándose el chichón causada por el golpe

-hasta que no aprenda la lección las dos dormirán afuera de mi habitación-dijo

-¡NOOOO¡-dijeron ambas con lágrimas abrasándole las piernas-¡en serio lo sentimos, nunca más lo vamos a hacer, lo prometemos!-

-eso espero, ahora quiero que se vayan a bañarse, hoy tenemos que ir al inframundo

-¿para qué?-dijo la pelirroja

-no lo recuerdan, tu madre quiere que estés lista para presentarte como la nueva matriarca gremory y tu akeno como la nueva cadre del Gregory

-¡Se me olvido!-ambas salieron como balas hacia el baño

-ellas no tienen remedio, y pensar que antes yo era así-con un suspiro se fue al comedor

Ya entrando al comedor vio como Tsubaki era quien preparaba el desayuno, llevaba un short corto luciendo sus piernas y una polera corta que solamente cubría sus pechos

-buenos días-dándole un abrazo desde atrás sorprendiendo a la pelinegra

-buenos… días-dijo sonrojada

-huele delicioso Tsubaki como siempre-dándole un beso en el cuello aumentándole el sonrojo

-para ise-kun, no podemos hacer esto en la cocina-

-es que me gusta cuando estas sonrojada hace que mi amor por ti aumente-dijo en un susurro acariciando su cintura desnuda-además que tiene de malo, estamos los dos solos-le dio la vuelta y le dio una vuelta para darle un beso que Tsubaki correspondió

Los dos se separaron dejando que un puente de saliva los conectara, Tsubaki miraba hacia arriba sus ojos dorados, ya que con el tiempo issei la superaba solo por algunos centímetros. Ya no era ese pervertido obsesionado por las tetas, ahora era todo un hombre que con solo un beso la estremecía

-ise-kun-

-Tsubaki-

-que le estás haciendo a mi reina, issei-los dos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a sona con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos

-nada, en serio-dijo nervioso apartándose de una sonrojada pelinegra

-eso espero...donde está el mío-susurrando lo ultimo y el castaño sabiendo lo que quería le dio un beso a sona

-así está bien-dijo con un sonrisa

-hai-dijo desviando un poco la mirada un pequeño sonrojo

Ya minutos después todas estaban en la mesa desayunando y hablando de cualquier cosa. Al terminar issei se encargó de llevar los platos para la alegría de sus mujeres que querían descansar todo lo posible ya que estarían muy ocupados una vez llegado al inframundo

-bien, como ya están listas deberían partir al inframundo

-que vas hacer issei-san-dijo Asia

-tengo asuntos que arreglar antes de ir así que no podré ir con ustedes hasta la noche

-últimamente estas muy ocupado ise-kun-dijo irina

-no son nada importante, no preocupen-

Las chicas no tan convencidas aceptaron, Rias invoco un círculo mágico y se dirigieron al inframundo e issei se quedó solo en la casa

-llego el día-dijo sonriendo con tristeza

Issei se vistió con un pantalón negro, una camisa de manga corta blanca y un par zapatos negros

Cuando salió de su casa fue a una florería donde compro un ramo de rosas y se fue a su objetivo… el cementerio. Cuando entro fue a una tumba donde tenía grabado el nombre de…

- _yumi hira-_ dijo triste limpiando la maleza que había-como te extraño yumi, mi vida no fue la misma cuando desapareciste

Se preguntaran ¿Qué paso? Bueno hace 10 años yumi junto con su familia fueron a un viaje a las montañas nevadas pero un accidente hizo que su viaje se convirtiera en catástrofe. En medio de su viaje, cuando estaban en su cabaña repentinamente empezó terremoto, ellos salieron rápidamente sin embargo no acabo allí, se empezó a ver como en la cima de la montaña se estaba formando una avalancha y corrieron hacia la cabaña a refugiarse pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar yumi se tropezó quedando a la merced de la avalancha. 3 minutos después cuando todo se calmó sus padres avisaron a las autoridades que su hija estaba atrapada y con toda la prisa se tardaron en 7 minuto en llegar al lugar y 5 minutos buscando pero no hubo resultado, ha yumi se le declaro muerta. Cuando se lo contaron a issei, por ser muy cercanos, su vida se desmorono y disfrazo su depresión convirtiéndose en un pervertido

-ya han pasado 10 años desde tu desaparición, pero sé que estas con vida, tu no eras alguien que rinde fácilmente-sacando el collar que le regalo en su infancia-como tu dijiste no importa cuando grande es la distancia, están destinados a estar juntos-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas-te amo yumi y siempre te amare

Issei se pasó todo el día en el cementerio limpiando la tumba, cuando el sol se estaba ocultando dejo los ramos en un florero y se fue del lugar

En el inframundo, Rias y akeno se estaban preparando para la fiesta donde la nombrarían matriarca del clan gremory y cadre del Gregory

-están listas-dijo Venelana entrando a la habitación-se ven hermosas

Rias llevaba un vestido hermoso rojo de gala que le llegaba a los pies y en su muslo derecho tenía un corte hacia abajo haciendo lucir su pierna, en la parte de arriba llevaba un escote haciendo lucir sus pechos, unos tacones negros y por ultimo llevaba su cabello recogido en forma de moño con algunos pelos rebelde en los costados en su cara haciendo lucir su belleza. Akeno al igual que Rias llevaba un vestido hermoso pero de color purpura y un corte en su muslo izquierdo hacia abajo mostrando su bella pierna y unos tacones hermosos de color negro, la pelinegra aún tenía su pelo recogido en una cola solo que lo sostenía un adorno muy bonito en vez de su listón. La dos se veían hermosas y Rias portando con orgullo su anillo

-gracias oka-sama-dijo apenada

-te vez casi igual que en el día de tu boda-dijo poniendo su mano en su mejilla-fue un dia maravilloso, no solo te veías realmente hermosa, issei-kun se veía tan guapo y caballeroso que muchas de las hijas de casa demoniacas estaban celosas de ti

Eso solo aumento el ego de la pelirroja

-por supuesto, issei es el mejor hombre que puedo pedir y es todo mío

-ara ara-Rias miro hacia atrás y vio como akeno tenía una aura aterradora-debo recordarte que también es mío y no solo eso, en 2 meses más voy a hacer-sonriendo con superioridad-…akeno hyoudou

-¡akeno!-grito la pelirroja encarando a la pelinegra-¡¿qué tratas de decir?!

-que tu e issei tiene que conservar el apellido gremory y como yo no heredo nada me quedo con el apellido de mi querido ise

-…-la pelirroja se quedó hecha piedra hasta que reacciono tomándose la cabeza- ¡es verdad! ¡Maldición! ¡Yo quería el apellido de mi ise!

-ya tranquila, la fiesta esta punto de comenzar así que no arruinen sus vestidos-dijo venelana viendo como la dos estaban a punto de pelearse

En eso Rias se acuerda que el castaño aun no llegaba

-oka-sama ¿ise aún no ha llegado?

-no, aún no ha llegado pero ya debe estar por llegar

Media hora después como dijo Venelana issei llego y Rias le pregunto a donde fue y solamente contesto lo mismo que en la mañana

Cuando ya todos estaban en el lugar de la fiesta mucho admiraban las bellezas del grupo de issei. Sona venia un vestido corto de color azul junto con un bolso, Tsubaki vestía con un vestido largo negro y traía un hermoso collar de perla, Asia tenía un vestido verde y tenía el pelo recogido en un lindo moño, xenovia tenía un vestido naranja corto, koneko y rossweisse tenían vestidos blancos y kuroka uno negro que era provocativo haciendo que más de uno le sangrara la nariz

Muchos intentaban cortejarlas pero siempre respondían " _lo siento pero estoy saliendo con issei hyoudou"_ casi la mayoría se asustaron ya que issei era bien conocido su poder que estaba a la par de un maou

-¡Atención!-dijo sirzechs, todos los invitados pusieron atención-¡estamos aquí para nombrar a Rias gremory como la próxima matriarca del clan gremory!

-¡Y akeno himejima!-dijo azazel representando a los ángeles caídos-¡como cadre del Gregory y posible candidata para puesto de líder de la facción de las Ángeles caídas!-todos estaban aplaudiendo y el castaño estaba contento por el logro de akeno

Las mujeres de facción de los Ángeles caídos cuando vieron que akeno eran tan poderosas como los cadre se revelaron para ya no ser tratadas como simples objetos o juguetes sexuales y como eran más que los hombre le hicieron un trato si se buscaban a alguien que los representen ya no tendrían estos problemas y eligieron a akeno como líder la facción de las Ángeles caídas pero hubo tambien mujeres que quieran el puesto pero siempre perdían contra la pelinegra

Después de la presentación inicio la fiesta donde cada uno intentaba bailar con las mujeres de issei pero ella quería bailar únicamente con el castaño pero este estaba bailando con rias que estaba muy feliz

-no sabes cuánto he estado esperando este día-dijo descansando su cabeza en el pecho del castaño bailando despacio con el ritmo de la música

-te lo mereces Rias-dijo el castaño a su oído-eres una fantástica mujer y un buen rey

-cariño-dijo sonrojada

-es tanto el amor por ti, que quizás adelantemos tu plan-dijo mientras veía la cara de incredulidad de la pelirroja

-ise… ¿hablas en serio?-dijo emocionada

-si, además de lo tener un hijo toma mucho tiempo por ser demonios pero como yo soy mitad dragón es posible que la tengamos muy pronto

-¡gracias ise!-dijo abrazándolo-¡no sabes la felicidad que siento por escuchar eso!

-lo hago para que seas feliz-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo-te amo y no dejare que nada te pase

-ise-dijo acercando su rostro con el del castaños

-Rias-

Los dos se besaron, era un beso cariño nada de pasión solamente un beso cálido lleno de amor, de esos beso que pueden transmitir más que las palabras

-ara ara estas siendo muy afectuoso con Rias, ise-los dos se separaron y vieron todo el harem del castaño liderado por akeno

-akeno arruinaste el momento-dijo rias mirando a la pelinegra

-lo siento pero-jalando a ise y enterrando su brazo entre sus pechos-me toca bailar con ise

-eso jamás-dijo sona jalando a ise-a mí me toca

-quien dijo-encarando a sona

-yo lo digo-

Juntando sus frentes miraban a la otra hostilmente

-vamos ise-kun nya-la dos vieron como kuroka jalaba a ise

-¡detente!-dijeron agarrando a kuroka-¡que pretendías!

-nada, enserio nya-dijo nerviosa por las cara que le lanzaban

-hasta cuándo van a dejar de discutir, en todo caso yo debería bailar con ise-kun-dijo rossweisse jalando al castaño-vamos ise-kun

-¡detente!-dijeron la tres-¡porque tienes que ser tú!

Mientras las cuatros discutían las seis que quedaban se quedaron tranquila ya que no estaban tan desesperadas por bailar con el castaño ya que este le prometió bailar con todas que al parecer se le olvidaron a ellas cuatros

-gracias por bailar conmigo ise-sama-todas miraron donde estaba el castaño y vieron como estaba bailando con Ravel phenex

Después termino la fiesta donde la mayor parte estaba destrozada por la discusión de ellas cuatros donde usaron sus poderes, ganándose un buen regaño del castaño como si fueran niñas chicas y que al final se pasó toda la noche bailando con las Tsubaki, Irina, Xenovia, Asia, Koneko y Ravel dejando a las 4 castigadas

* * *

Ravel phenex, no fue sorpresa cuando se enteraron que ella estaba enamorada del castaño, este la acepto pero tendría que hablar con sus padres y ellos le dijeron que cuando termine sus estudios y que este en el inframundo viviendo con ellos antes que se case con él y que después podrá vivir en la mansión hyoudou sin embargo eso no impidió que ravel le dé su virginidad, se avergonzó al principio pero después sintió tanto placer que a veces se escapaba del inframundo para estar otra noche con el castaño

* * *

 **eso seria todo cualquier cosa lo dicen en los reviews o un PM**

 **sin nada mas que decir se despide su amigo Maurox000**

 **PD: si han visto la pelicula "Hansel y Gretel los cazadores de brujas" que opinarían un crossovers con Highschool DxD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disfruten la lectura del 3° capitulo**

* * *

Después de la fiesta y que destruyeran la mayor parte del lugar solo por bailar con castaño, cada uno se fue a sus hogares

Días después el grupo Gremory fueron llamados por sirzechs para informarle de una misión

-ya estamos aquí onii-sama-dijo Rias junto con su sequito entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba el pelirrojo-de que se trata la misión

-al parecer hay una extraña energía merodeando por el inframundo-informo de forma seria-lo dejaríamos pasar si no fuera porque cada lugar que ha estado cada organismo que haya, aunque tenga una minina energía demoniaca, desaparece por completo

-¿Cómo es posible?-

-no lo sé, le informe esto a Azazel y Michael y me informaron que ha pasado en sus territorios y que han desaparecido energía sacra y que toda esa energía desaparecida se centra en esa persona

-¿un ángel caído? -dijo kiba

-sospechamos eso al principio pero sus energías no son como un ángel caído, sus energías están separas, para explicarlo bien es como la espada sacro-demoniaca

-¿Qué?-dijo Rias-se supone que la energía sacra y demoniaca no pueden estar juntos, a menos que sea...

-un hibrido, desde la muerte de dios muchas cosas que antes eran imposibles algunas de ellas se volvieron posible y un hibrido es una de ellas, es por eso que ustedes investigaran y eliminaran a ese hibrido, no sabemos que planea pero para que robe energía de las 3 facciones ya es muy peligroso

-hai onii-sama-dijo Rias

-partirán mañana y les diré su ubicación

El grupo gremory salió de la oficina de sirzechs y cada uno se fue a su habitación de la mansión gremory a excepción de issei que tenía que compartir con Rias ya que ella es su esposa

Al anochecer cada uno se fue a su habitación

-hasta mañana ise-kun-dijo akeno para después darle un beso apasionado que incomodo a las chicas

-akeno, para de una vez-dijo Rias celosa

-bien-dijo como si nada hubiera pasado- _te espero en mi habitación-_ le susurro en el oído al castaño que se sonrojo un poco

-¡akeno!-dijo muerta de celos

-bien, ya me voy, nos vemos ise-kun-lo último lo dijo en forma coqueta

-adiós… akeno-dijo nervioso por la aura terrorífica de Rias

-vámonos ise-dijo jalándole la oreja para llevarlo a su habitación

El cuarto era como cualquier habitación de un noble solamente con la diferencia que la cama era una de matrimonio. Al entra Rias dejo de jalar de la oreja y se fue al baño que había en la habitación

Después que cada uno se alistara para dormir, issei intentaba abrazar por la espalda a Rias pero esta no la dejaba

-vamos Rias, sé que estas enojada por lo de akeno pero no es para tanto-dijo calmadamente

-…-ella seguía acostada dándole la espalda

-tu sabes cómo es akeno y solamente lo hace para sacarte celos

-…-

-vamos amor, yo te amo y sabes que te pertenezco ¿o vas decirme que nuestro matrimonio fue falso?-le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo

-…no-

-¿entonces? Akeno siempre será akeno y eso nadie lo cambiara y tú ya deberías saber controlar esos impulsos

-…no puedo, cada vez que te veo con akeno o con otra siento… _que te están alejando de mi_ -lo último lo dijo en susurro pero entendible para el castaño

-nunca te voy a abandonar Rias-le dijo mientras la abrazaba suavemente-eres la mujer que ocupa la mayor parte de mi corazón

-yo quiero ocupar todo tu corazón ise-le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos

-sabes que es imposibles, al igual que tú también amo a las otra chicas y decidimos en que me compartirían

-no es justo-dijo mientras ponía su cabeza en su pecho- yo fui la primera en amarte, ¿porque no puedes estar solo conmigo?

-si hago eso, les romperé el corazón a las otra chicas y no quiero que eso pase… pero hasta que no me case con ellas soy tu marido y tú eres mi única esposa

-ise-le dije mientras volvía a mirar sus ojos

- _yo te amo Rias y no dejare de amarte sin importar lo que pase nunca te dejare_ -le dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente-

- _yo también te amo ise y nunca te voy perder sin importa que pase tu eres mío-_ con eso dicho los dos juntaron sus labios formando un hermoso beso

Los dos seguían besándose hasta que Rias se puso encima del castaño sin dejar sus labios, al separarse lo único que los conectaba era un puente de saliva

-ise-

-Rias-

Los dos siguieron besándose pero este era un beso apasionado

-no puedo esperar más ise, te necesito-le dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa que usaba para dormir, dejando a la vista su voluptuoso pecho

Los dos se entregaron al placer y minutos después llenaron la habitación de gemidos y pusieron un hechizo anti sonido para que nadie los escuche y crean que están dormidos

Al día siguiente después de desayunar todos estaban listos para partir a excepción de Rias e issei que llegaron un poco tarde por su actividades de anoche, aunque nadie escucho sabían que hicieron esos dos por la sonrisa radiante de Rias y ¿corazones volando alrededor suyo?

-bien aquí tienen la ubicación-entregándole dos papeles-el otro es por si el hibrido se vuelva peligroso, quiero que me llamen y estaré listo con algunos soldados

-hai onii-sama-invocando un círculo mágico todos se pusieron alrededor de ella

-suerte-

Rias junto con los demás vieron a su alrededor un extenso bosque pero había algunas parte del suelo donde todo era gris o árboles secos sin hojas

-bien esta será la formación-todo escuchaban atentamente- ise tu iras adelante y xenovia junto con kiba estarán cubriéndole la espalda

-hai-los dos caballeros invocaron su arma y issei invoco su armadura sin el casco

-koneko, rossweisse y irina atacaran con magia de larga distancia

-hai-la peli platino su puso su armadura, koneko se transformó en modo nekomata y la castaña saco sus alas y creo una lanza de luz

-yo, akeno y asia estaremos de refuerzo si las cosas se complican- la pelinegra se puso su traje de sacerdotisa, asia se quedó con su traje de monja y Rias tenía puesto una armadura ligera de cuero que cubría su cuerpo superior con un escote en "V" de color rojo con bordes blanco y en su pecho izquierdo tiene la insignia gremory, llevaba un falda corta roja y una botas con tacones negras que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla

-¿y yo Rias-sama?-dijo gasper escondido detrás de asia

-gasper quiero que te ocultes en el bosque y que lo detengas si quiere escapar o asesinar algunos de nosotros

-hai- el medio vampiro se dividió en cientos de murciélagos y se esparcieron por todo el bosque

-eso es todo ¿alguna duda?-recibiendo una negatividad ordeno que buscaran al hibrido

Las horas pasaban y seguían un sendero donde toda vegetación estaba muerta y cada vez iban aumentando afirmando que iban en el camino correcto

-esta cerca Rias-sama-dijo koneko

Después de seguir el camino llegaron un claro completamente muerta y al medio había alguien sentado cruzado de piernas dándole la espalda, no se notaba si era mujer o hombre por estar cubierto por túnica que cubría todo su cuerpo

-…-el ser se levantó y empezó a caminar al sentido contrario donde estaban el grupo gremory

-alto ahí-él se detuvo pero sin mirarlos-sabemos quién eres hibrido ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-…-vieron cómo giro su cabeza y notaron como su túnica cubría también su cara dejando solamente su boca al descubierto

-¿Por qué robas energías de las 3 facciones principales?-dijo Rias en forma seria dándole orden a escondida del sujeto para que estén listo-si no respondes tenemos ordenes de eliminarte

-…-no respondió y giro su cuerpo entero

-ataquen-ordeno y cada uno tomo su posición

Issei empezó a atacar con sus puño pero el misterioso sujeto los esquivaba por completo sorprendiendo a los demás por la velocidad que lo esquivaba y el empezó a contraatacar y el castaño esquivaba de igual forma, por descuido el hibrido le dio un golpe en su pecho mandándolo junto a los demás

-es muy fuerte, su velocidad junto con su fuerza es casi igual que la mía, ¡kiba, xenovia!

-hai-los tres empezaron a atacar y el hibrido los esquivaba o desviaba sus ataques, pero notaron que se le estaba dificultando esquivar a los tres al mismo tiempo

El hibrido se le estaba dificultando esquivar al peón y caballeros de Rias que se llevó algunos corte. Antes notarlo arriba suyo venían dos energías y una lanza de luz causando una explosión

-Rias-sama cree que lo derrotamos-pregunto asia

-no-dijo seria con los brazos cruzados

Al despejarse vieron como ramas de árboles salían del suelo cubriendo al hibrido

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto rossweisse

-[natura convent]-dijo la pelirroja

-¿Qué?

-una sacred gear que controlas las planta cuando está en su balance break-

-¿Cómo lo obtuvo?-dijo kiba

-no lo sé, onii-sama no me dijo nada que tenía una sacred gear

-¿es peligroso?

-cuando está en balance break sus ramas son muy difíciles de cortar pero no imposible, es lo único que se

-tenga cuidado-dijo el castaño sin desviar la mirada al sujeto

-¿Por qué lo dices ise-kun?-dijo akeno

-miren sus ramas-todos vieron las ramas de su alrededor y en sus puntas tenía un líquido goteando-no sé qué será, pero no hay que arriesgarnos ¡irina!

-¡hai!-la castaña se elevó y creo varias lanzas de luz-¡que dios juzgue tus pecados!

Las ramas salieron disparadas, chocando con las lanzas creando una explosión y el misterioso ser salió disparados desde de humo hacia donde estaba el castaño que reacciono a tiempo poniendo sus brazos en forma de "X" que lo mando al bosque. El resto los siguieron hacia donde estaba el castaño

Issei estaba peleando a puños contra el sujeto hasta que vio como ataque de larga distancia venia hacia él, de un salto se separó de encapuchado que recibió los ataques

-¡kiba, xenovia!-ordeno la pelirroja

-hai-los dos se metieron al polvo causado por la explosión y empezaron a darle estocadas que el hibrido no pudo esquivar

Despejarse vieron como los dos caballeros tenían sus espadas en el cuello del hibrido. Rias se acercó y le quito su capucha que sorprendió a los demás. Era una hermosa mujer que tenía la piel blanca, pelo tan blanco como la nieve pura y ojos rojos con sus pupilas rasgadas, por los cortes hicieron que destruyeran su túnica y vieron que llevaba un vestido azul o eso parecía por todos los cortes, su cuerpo era casi igual que el de akeno y así que supusieron que tendría unos 21 año

-¿qué clase de broma es esta? Tienes la misma de edad de nosotros-dijo agarrando su pelo y mirándola hostilmente

Rias no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y vio como la peliblanca sonrió dándole un mal presentimiento a la pelirroja

-…adiós- y antes que alguien haga algo varias ramas aparecieron apuntando al grupo que lo más rápido se defendieron

-aaaaahhhhh- dirigieron sus miradas al lugar del grito y vieron como la peliblanca estaba sostenido al castaño en sus hombros

La peliblanca al ver que estaban distraídos uso toda su velocidad y se acercó al castaño golpeándolo en el estómago destruyendo en el proceso su armadura. Issei se sorprendió por su velocidad y fuerza, y antes de desmayarse vio una sonrisa de parte de la peliblanca

-me llevo a tu esposo, Rias gremory-dijo antes de que varias ramas los envolvieran por el poder de la destrucción

-¡ISE!-grito liberando su poder de la destrucción de su cuerpo

* * *

 **¿que les pareció? en opinión mía esto se esta volviendo interesante ( y eso que yo lo escribo XD)**

 **si ustedes creen que yo robe la sacred gear [natura convent] de otro fic, voy aclarar esto:**

 **yo jamas tome esto sin permiso, la [natura convent] es de [ALQUIMEIZER] y el me dio permiso para usarla en este fic.** **Muchas gracias [alquimeizer]**

 **sin nada mas que decir se despide su amigo Maurox000**


	4. Especial de navidad

**hola, lo siento por no subir algunas historias pero he estado ocupado con estas fechas, así que les puse un especial**

 **el capitulo empieza antes que todo comenzara y como se acerca navidad, cree en mi cabeza lo que seria una tierna escena mientra escuchaba música navideña**

 **sin nada mas que decir que disfruten el capitulo**

 **RECOMENDACIÓN:pongan música navideña si quieren darle un poco de ambiente**

* * *

Era un hermoso día en el instituto kuoh que se preparaba para la graduación de los terceros años de la generación de issei. Justo en el momento que vencieron a la brigada del caos volviendo la paz decidieron volver a sus vidas normales sin preocuparse de que algún mal los esté acechando. Rias junto con su generación estaban felices al ver sus kouhai graduarse y vivir una vida normal

Lo que no esperaban todos que este sería la graduación más recordada del instituto

Issei, asia, xenovia, kiba e irina junto con los de tercero año estaban sentados viendo como el actual presidente estudiantil daban un discurso mientras que atrás de ellos estaban los padres y algunos amigos, entre ellos estaban Rias, akeno, sona y tsubaki

Minutos después del discurso, el director junto con los profesores que estaban atrás suyo, llamo a cada uno para darle sus respectivos títulos

-issei hyoudou-

El castaño al ser mencionado, se paró y fue hacia su profesora que era rossweisse que lo recibió con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo

-felicidades ise-kun-dijo

-gracias Ross-dijo sonrojando más a la peli platina por el sufijo

-¿p-por qué m-me d-dices- R-Ross?-pregunto en voz baja y jugando con sus dedos

-oficialmente soy un adulto, así que no tenemos que ocultarnos ante los humanos-dijo con una sonrisa

Ella no dijo nada pero su sonrisa junto con su sonrojo se notaba que estaba muy feliz. Los demás estaban confundido por la cara de Ross que algunos aseguraban ver corazones alrededores de ella

Después de que cada uno recibiera su título, el directo estaba dando un discurso de despedida

-…razón que me encuentre muy orgulloso de ustedes-finalizando su discurso-¿alguien quiere decir algo?

El silencio era absoluto pero cierta pelirroja se estaba debatiendo si decirlo o no

-como nadie quie…

-yo quiero hablar-

Todos miraron hacia atrás y vieron como Rias se paraba de su asiento hacia al escenario con una mirada determinada pero tenía un mal presentimiento de que algo pasaría al final, pero quería decirlo sin importar lo que digan y lo que hagan. Todos estaban sorprendidos y otro emocionado de que su ídolo les diera palabras de aliento. Issei tenía un mal presentimiento al igual que Rias

-hola, sé que muchos me conocen pero me llamo Rias gremory ex estudiante de este magnífico instituto y debo decirles que estoy muy orgullosa de que ustedes pasaran y que cumplan sus metas como yo lo he hecho-dijo pero haciendo que los chicos y algunas chicas se sintieran emocionado-para mí no me importa que camino elijan con tal de que ustedes sean felices… pero hay alguien en especial entre ustedes que si me importa…y mucho

Todos los chicos ahora si estaban eufóricos pensado que quizás uno de ellos podría ser la persona especial de Rias. Las mujeres que estaban interesadas en el castaño tenían las sospechas de que quería hablar Rias

- _no creo que lo diga-fue el pensamiento de todas que estaban celosas_

-no me importa lo que digan o lo que hagan, para mi esa persona se robó mi corazón al siempre cuidar de mí en el tiempo que nos conocemos, no le importo arriesgar su vida por mí con tal de que yo sea feliz y tenga un vida de pura felicidad, para mí es más que un héroe a pesar de todas las cosas malas sé que él va estar junto conmigo… ¡es por eso que hago este anuncio! ¡Para que todo el mundo sepa que estoy muy enamorada de él!-dijo con emoción y amor en sus palabras algo que nunca vieron los estudiantes en los dos años que la conocen hasta los profesores estaban incrédulos

- _¡lo va decir!-_

El castaño sabiendo que iba hacer y los golpes que iba recibir, decidió que lo más sensato era salir del lugar antes de que algo malo le pase. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta la voz de Rias lo detuvo

-sin él, yo estaría perdida y no tendría motivos para vivir y casi lo pierdo por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte-todos estaban conmovidos por sus palabras, Rias vio al castaño parado junto a una puerta y sonrió

-ise-dijo y todos dirigieron sus miradas al castaño-¿aceptas ser mi novio ante toda esta gente?

Todos los estudiantes estaban con los ojos bien abierto al ver que la mayor onee-sama del instituto estaba enamorada del mayor pervertido del instituto, las chicas de issei estaban con la boca abierta al ver que perdieron una oportunidad de estar con el castaño ante todos

El silencio era absoluto que duro segundo que para ellos eran horas, issei estaba pensando en si en decir algo pero ¿importa más tu integridad física que el de amor de una mujer?...NO

Con un suspiro se dio media vuelta y fue al escenario. Se paró en frente de Rias que lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa quedando cara a cara

-si Rias gremory, quiero que todos conozcan el amor que siento por ti-dijo con un sonrisa sincera

Rias se lanzó hacia los brazos de issei y le dio un beso enfrente de todos que aún estaban hecho piedra pero después se sintió un instintito asesino enorme que hasta azazel se escondió, al ver dónde provenía vieron a akeno, asia, irina, koneko, xenovia, ravel, sona y tsubaki hasta la misma rossweisse, todas ellas tenía una mirada de muerte

-ha ellos-ordeno la pelinegra

Rias junto con el castaño se pasaron el resto del día escapando de la mujeres enamoras del castaño que solamente acabaron con la promesa que les daría algo especial para cada una de ellas

Los meses pasaron y la navidad ya llego, cada una hacia los preparativos para la cena de navidad pero notaron que issei estaba muy intranquilo y constantemente visitaba a sirzechs

Hoy era noche buena y muchas parejas salieron para tener una cita algo que iban hacer Rias con issei

-¡porque tiene que ser ella!-gritaron todas

-tranquilas-le dijo el castaño, todas estaban muy celosas y enojadas que Rias tenga una cita en navidad con issei

-pero yo quiero tener una cita con ise-kun-dijo akeno pegándose al castaño

-aléjate sádica pervertida-grito sona agarrando a akeno-la única que tiene derecho tener esa cita soy yo

-quien viera a la ex presidenta de hierro tan posesiva-dijo tsubaki con una sonrisa

-cállate tsubaki-dijo con un sonrojo-tú también quieres tener una cita con ise

-si pero no me pongo tan posesiva-dijo aun con la sonrisa

-desde que confesaste a ise te volviste con más confianza hacia tu rey-

-aunque sea su reina también soy su amiga, es natural burlarme de ti sona-

-ya verás-dijo y persiguió a su reina lanzándoles hechizo de agua que lo esquivaba con facilidad-¡déjate atrapar!

-¡no!-

-al parecer que con usted ise-sama ellas dos actúan como niñas-dijo ravel viendo todo el alboroto

-supongo que si-dijo con una gota en la cabeza

-ise-san porque va con una cita con Rias-sama, si tu usted me lo pidiera…-dijo asia con un puchero tierno y no ayuda que tenía encima un lindo vestido verde con algunas decoraciones lindas imitando a un elfo

-vaya asia te vez realmente hermosa-dijo sonrojando a la rubia

-g-gracias ise-san-dijo con una sonrisa olvidando la cita de ise

-ise-sempai-el castaño miro hacia atrás y vio a koneko-¿Cómo me veo?-Llevaba una linda ropa navideña que consistía en un lindo vestido rojo con los bordes blancos con un sombrero navideño aunque le quedaban grande, en koneko se veía tiernamente y no ayuda que tenía un lindo sonrojo con su cola y oreja de gato afuera

(NT: no se ustedes pero para mí fue la cosa más kawaii que he imaginado)

-k…KAWAII-grito el castaño abrazando a koneko y dando muchas vueltas-¡kawaii neko-chan!-la peli platino tenía los ojos es espiral por tanta vueltas-¡me encanta la navidad!

Todas que no tenían ropas navideña recogieron rápidamente sus cosas y salieron de compras

-¡en un rato volvimos!-gritaron antes de salir

-qué extraño pero quizás olvidaron algo-dijo para después seguir jugando con koneko que corría mientras era seguida por el castaño -¡te voy atrapar neko-chan!

-¡nunca nya!-grito feliz mientras seguía corriendo

Algunas horas después Rias junto con issei ya estaba listo para salir para su cita, Rias llevaba un lindo vestido rojo completo que le llegaba a los muslos que estos estaban cubierto con una medias negras y el castaño con un pantalón negro y una abrigo blanco pero lo más destacado de él era el sonrojo en su cara aunque todo estarían así si vieran lo que estaba enfrente de ellos

Estaba todo el harem de issei con lindos o eróticos trajes navideños

Akeno traía solamente cintas alrededor de su cuerpo cubriendo sus intimidades y con una pose erótica

-ven ise-kun, ven a abrir y probar tu regalo-dijo acercándose al castaño

Xenovia se vistió igual que asia solamente que su vestido era más corto y un poco ajustado luciendo su bella figura

-ise, he sido muy mala, merezco un castigo para que sea muy obediente-dijo sensualmente en su oído

Irina se puso la vestimenta del cielo que consistía en un vestido largo blanco que solamente era sostenido por hilos en sus hombros y mostrando un grandioso escote

-muéstrame el pecado de la lujuria ise-kun-dijo en su espalda

Sona con tsubaki se pusieron un traje rojo que consistía en una prenda que tapada sus pechos y dejando libre su estómago y una falda pequeña que hacia lucir sus bellas piernas

-vamos ise-kun dejemos estos niños y vayamos a hacer cosas de adultos-dijo sona desabrochándole su abrigo lentamente

-hai issei, te vamos mostrar que somos mejores-dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro del castaño

El resto tenia de las mujeres solo tenían trajes lindo o adorables que era imposible resistir ir darle un abrazo. El castaño estaba a punto de saltar sobre ellas si no fuera que justo Rias le agarro la oreja tirándolo hacia atrás

-¡que le están haciendo a ise!-dijo mientras invocaba un hechizo que salía agua bien fría-eso para que se les baje la calentura

-ara ara Rias, quieres tener ise solo para ti-dijo akeno aunque no tenga nada no le afecto en nada el agua-muy bien, lo permito solamente recuerda que yo debo tomar la castidad de ise-kun

-¡¿Cómo que lo permites?! ¡No necesito tu permiso para a-acostarme con ise!-grito toda roja como su cabello, siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando hablaban de la virginidad del castaño que estaba todo rojo y tapándose su nariz

Después de minuto de discusión sobre la virginidad del castaño entre Rias y akeno, que cada una termino más roja y con ojos lujurioso al gritar que le iban a hacer al castaño cuando pasara el momento, los demás no lo soportaron y con su grande imaginación acabaron desmayadas con una sonrisa igual de lujuriosa y sangre en la nariz

Rias se llevó al castaño toda roja por lo sucedido anteriormente que no podía verle a la cara pero después de un rato se le paso y disfruto su cita

Era de noche y en el centro de kuoh estaba iluminado por ciento juego de luces de navidad en diferentes puesto y la plaza que estaba cerca había un hermoso árbol gigantes llenos de adornos navideños con una estrella brillantes en la punta, sin duda era hermoso como las luces estaba perfectamente sincronizada formando algunas movimientos. La pareja atraía muchas la atención de los transeúnte, algunos hombre se quedaban mirando a Rias embobados ganando una fuerte jala de oreja o un regaño de sus parejas sin embargo las mujeres no se salvaban, también se quedaban mirando al castaño que estaba dándole mucho cariño a Rias sin prestarle atención a su alrededor, le daba algunas golosinas en la boca a la pelirroja para la vergüenza de ella que era tratada como niña pero no hacía nada para impedirlo ya que se sentía muy a gusto que issei la mime. Las pocas mujeres comparaban a sus novios con issei, "porque no puedes ser como el" era el grito de algunas o simplemente pasaba en sus mentes "suertuda". Ambos sin prestarles los regaños o miradas de envidia que le lanzaban a Rias, siguieron su camino

Llegaron a un lujoso lugar donde servían cualquier tipo de postres combinado con una taza de té o café, al verlo decidieron entrar y notaron que estaba lleno de adornos y luces. Una sirvienta al notar su presencia los atendió amablemente y los guio a una mesa que estaba al lado de una ventana

-¿qué van a ordenar?

-un pastel de fresas y un capuchino por favor-dijo Rias

-lo mismo pero con una café

La maid se retiró con sus pedidos, dejando a ambos solos

-no sabía que tomabas café ise-dijo Rias con una sonrisa

-hay cosas que no sabes de mi querida Rias-dijo serenamente

-¿en serio? Pensé que ya sabía todo de mi querido novio-dijo "dolida"

-tampoco es para ser tanto drama-dijo sonriendo por la poca actuación de rias

-lo que yo más quiero es saber todo sobre ti-

-¿acaso te volverás una acosadora?-dijo divertido

-¡no soy una acosadora!-dijo en voz alta atrayendo algunas miradas, ella al notarlo se avergonzó-solamente quiero estar lista cuando llegue el momento

-¿y eso sería?-dijo ya sabiendo lo que estaba pensando

Rias se quedó roja no solo por estar avergonzada si no también hablar del tema…el matrimonio. Sabía que alguna se casaría con issei y eso lo alegra pero eso fue gracias a su hermano y familia, aunque lo dos saben que se van a casar tarde o temprano quería que el mismo issei le propusiera matrimonio como las tantas novelas románticas que ha visto. La maid que lo atendió llego con su pedido salvando a Rias, era un hermoso pastel que tenia de relleno crema sabor fresa al igual que la cubierta y fresa en los bordes

Ellos empezaron a hablar y conversaron distintas cosas haciendo sentirse agradable con el otro sin que nadie los interrumpiera

Las horas pasaban y ambas parejas visitaban cada lugar, viendo varios objetos hermosos según Rias, al ser demonio no celebraba la navidad pero al tener la paz con el cielo pudo disfrutar muchos de los varios festejos que se realizaban en la época de navidad

El castaño vio la hora y noto que estaba punto de empezar los fuegos artificiales que muchos esperaban así que se llevó a Rias a algún lugar apartado, para ser más específicos, se la llevo a un mirador que no era muy visitado

-¿Por qué me traes aquí ise?-pregunto pero el castaño no dijo solamente le dio una sonrisa como respuesta

Al llegar a la cima vio casi todo kuoh y minutos después empezaron los fuegos artificiales que desde el mirados se veía como su estuviera cerca y al vez lejos

-que hermoso-dijo Rias viendo con atención los fuegos artificiales que formaban varias figuras navideñas o algunos corazones

-esto recién va comenzar Rias -dijo con un sonrisa intrigando a la pelirroja-tu sigue viendo-ella obedeció y después de un rato dejaron de salir los fuegos artificiales

Cuando callaron fue todo un minuto de silencio, Rias pensó que termino pero vio como una pirotecnia seguido de dos más pequeños salía hacia arriba, muy arriba dejando rastro rojo. Explotar formo un gran corazón y en el medio tenía las letras "R" e "I". Rias estaba impresionada pero lo que vino siguiente hizo acelerar su corazón

No sabía como pero no le importaba pero lanzaron muchas pirotecnia que al explotar formaban un letra, que la final decía "Rias gremory", "te quieres", "casar"…

-conmigo-dijo el castaño antes que se forme la palabra

Rias apretó el barandal soltando algunas lágrimas que era de pura alegría, al mirar atrás suyo vio a issei con una sonrisa y con una rodilla en el piso, extendiendo una caja de terciopelo rojo con el símbolo de la casa gremory

-n-no e-es j-justo-dijo intentando no soltar lagrimas

El castaño se paró y abrió la cajita sacando un anillo dorado con un diamante pequeño y tomo la mano de Rias

-no te pongas asi... te amo¿aceptas ser mi esposa Rias gremory?-dijo con una sonrisa

-…acepto-dijo en voz baja aguantándose la emoción-acepto ser tu esposa issei hyoudou-dijo con sonrisa y algunas lagrimas

Los dos se dieron un beso lleno de amor finalizando el día más feliz de esta pareja de enamorados donde solamente ese mismo lugar presencio esa tierna escena

...o eso creen ellos

Desde muy lejos del mirador, más exactamente donde se lanzaban las pirotecnia se encontraba cierto pelirrojo junto con su esposa que veía toda la escena

-fue buena idea de la ise-kun-dijo el pelirrojo vestido con un elegante smokin

-eso creo sirzechs-dijo grayfia que estaba vestida con ropa civil

-ven-dijo tomándole la mano-vamos a disfrutar de lo que queda de la feria

-hai-dijo sonriendo con un sonrojo pequeño

* * *

 **eso seria todo**

 **un aviso: no se si pueda escribir un capitulo de mis otras historias por las fechas, así que cabe la posibilidad de que este sea el ultimo capitulo del año 2015**

 **asi que...**

 **LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO, disfruten con sus familias o seres mas cercanos estos maravillosos momentos**

 **sin nada mas que decir se despide su amigo Maurox000 y** **nos vemos el otro año**


	5. Chapter 5

**hola, como estan... lo sient por la demora pero ya esta el 4° capitulo disfrutenlo**

* * *

BOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM

En el centro donde se encontraba Rias se expulsaba un aura que se combinaba con su poder de la destrucción, todos el sequito de la pelirroja se alejaron de su rey que estaba liberando demasiada aura, que al igual que en el suelo destruía a los alrededores, ellos para no salir lastimado se alejaron lo más rápido posible y con su magia intentaban parar los resto de poder mágico que eran lanzado hacia ellos

-¡akeno-san!-grito la rubia asustada-¡tenemos que hacer algo!

-¡si esto sigue así, Rias destruirá todo el bosque!-grito rossweisse

-¡lo sé, pero no hay forma de parar…!-callo haciendo intrigar a los demás-¡lo tengo!-y entre su bolsillos saco un papel con un pentagrama del clan gremory

Todos vieron el papel y recordaron que el maou lucifer le dio ese papel si necesitaban ayuda. Introduciendo energía al papel, este empezó a brillar y se creó un círculo mágico que salió sirzechs con algunos soldados de alto rango

El pelirrojo al salir del circulo espero enfrentar al hibrido pero no espero que justo viniera una bola lleno del poder de la destrucción que sin problema lo desvió y miro donde estaba Rias y vio como estaba completamente rodeados de la energía de su familia

Al verla en estado no tardo ni un segundo en ordenarles a sus soldados que se alejaran rápidamente. El pelirrojo fue hacia el sequito de Rias que miraba con preocupación a su rey

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué Rias estas así?-dijo de forma seria

-lo que paso sirzechs-sama fue…-akeno empezó a relatar lo que paso cuando llegaron hasta el final, sirzechs se sorprendió que el hibrido es mujer y entendió porque su hermana su puso de tal forma-… usted es la única persona en tranquilizar a Rias sirzechs-sama

-ya veo, si acercan será eliminado con el poder de Rias y para eso me invocaron ¿cierto?-todos asintieron-entonces quiero que ustedes se alejen del lugar y vallan hacia mis soldados, me hare cargo de Rias-todos se fueron dejando a los dos pelirrojo

Sirzechs vio cómo su hermana eliminaba cualquier lugar del bosque para encontrar al castaño, camino tranquilamente hacia Rias ya que el aura que expulsaba no le afectaba mucho solamente leves cortadas en su ropa

-Rias-la pelirroja miro hacia atrás y vio cómo su hermano se acercaba-cálmate Rias

-¡no!-grito con lágrimas en sus ojos-¡esa perra se llevó a mi ise, tenemos que recuperarlo!

-que diría issei-kun si te viera así-dijo sorprendiéndola-sabes que issei-kun no se rendirá tan fácilmente y que encontrara un forma de escapar

-¡pero…

-acaso no confías en el-dijo duramente-tienes que calmarte Rias, lo que estás haciendo no ayudara recuperar a ise-kun y estas preocupando a tu sequito-Rias vio hacia donde esta los demás y vio como todos tenían cara de preocupación-si sigues así ise-kun se molestara contigo si te ve de esta forma

Y era verdad, antes el castaño al recién empezar como demonio no entendía nada y Rias con las demás tuvieron que ayudarle en todo y en los años que tuvieron que combatir con la brigada del caos, el castaño supo madurar en su forma de pensar haciendo que casi la mayoría de las estrategias para combatirlos era hechas por issei y siempre tenía esa frase que hacía que sus amigos pensaran antes de actuar " _no importa que tan fuerte seas o que tengas un inmenso odio hacia él que hace hacerte poderoso, si no sabes mantener la calma hasta al más débil sabrá derrotarte"_ issei con el poco tiempo de ser demonio supo superar a Rias y su sequito que algunas veces lo pedían que lo ayudara para ser tan fuerte que él. Actualmente eran el sequito de su generación más poderoso del inframundo y casi superando de los maou

Rias pensó sobre eso así que con ayuda de su hermano se calmó disminuyendo su aura dejando solamente el lugar destruido. Los demás al ver que se calmó se acercaron

-Rias ¿estás bien?-dijo la pelinegra que ponía su mano en su hombro

-si akeno gracias-

-me alegro que Rias-sama este bien-dijo asia con una sonrisa y al igual que todos

-onii-sama que hacemos con ise, tenemos que encontrarlo-dijo Rias triste-si le pasa algo yo…

Todos vieron como soltaba una lagrima y las demás chicas estaban igual solo que apretaba sus puños para no mostrar su frustración por ser muy débiles por no proteger a su amado y apoyar a su rey

-lo único que podemos hacer, es mandar un escuadrón que busquen por todo el inframundo para encontrarlo-dijo sirzechs-mientras que ustedes vayan a casa descansar

Los demás a muy pesar de que querían ayudar, ellos obedecieron y se fueron en un círculo mágico

En otro lugar que era realmente un bosque sin vida, todo era de color gris y aterrador, apareció en medio un luz donde salía la hibrido y su rehén que seguía inconsciente

-ahora nadie podrá separarnos-ella tomo la cara del castaño y lo beso apasionado, al separarse tenía un gran sonrojo-como extrañaba este sabor

La peliblanca tomo al castaño con una sola mano y la otra la metió dentro de un árbol que al ser un sonido en el suelo, cerca donde estaban se empezó a abrir dejando ver una escalera, ella entro cargando al castaño hasta llegar lo que parecía una puerta

-este será tu nuevo hogar ise-al abrirla se mostró un hermoso paisaje, al contrario del bosque anterior este tenía vida y que misteriosamente entraba la luz, las hojas de los arboles tenía un hermoso color verde al igual que el pasto y un rio que su agua era tan pura que era cristalina y se escuchaban algunos cantos de pájaros

Ella avanzo por un camino hecho de piedra y llego a una casa hecha de madera y con algunas ventanas, al entrar el piso estaba hecho de piedra y tenía algunas decoraciones como sillones, mesa y algunas mesitas que sostenían floreros. Era un lugar humilde pero acogedor, la peliblanca llevo al castaño a su habitación para dejarlo allí, su habitación tenía una cama matrimonial y algunas fotos donde aparecía issei, la peliblanca después de dejarlo en su cama salió para hacer algunas cosas

El tiempo paso, exactamente apena un día y yumi volvió de sus quehaceres para ver al castaño

- _sí que le di un golpe fuerte se supone que despertaría horas antes pero…mm?-_ vio como el castaño de a poco despertaba

-aaahhh-bostezo sin mirar en los alrededores-que sueño más loco-dijo aun con sueño

-no fue un sueño si es lo que piensas-dijo la peliblanca haciendo que el castaño recién se fijara en ella

El castaño la miro a los ojos y viceversa hasta que paso 5 segundos donde recién el castaño se dio cuenta de todo

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-se escuchó por toda la casa

-¡oye relájate!-dijo la peliblanca intentando acercase al castaño que se alejaba de ella

Tuvieron varios minutos así hasta que el castaño choco con una pared dejándolo sin escapatoria

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-dijo sin perder la vista a la hibrido

-que cruel eres ise, ya se te olvido nuestra promesa-dijo fingiendo tristeza

-no te conozco, así que no te tengo una promesa

-¿enserio no me reconoces?-

-jamás te he visto en mi vida-

-ni siquiera con…-de su ropa saco un collar dorado que tenía la letra " I "-…esto

Los dos se miraron entre si creando, según la chica una escena dramática, la peliblanca ya tenía planeado abalanzarse al castaño sin embargo…

-¿qué tiene que ver ese collar?-dijo como si nada el castaño

-¡IDIOTA!-grito lanzándole un golpe con todas su fuerzas al castaño que lo mando a atravesar el muro

La peliblanca salió del agujero creado por el castaño mientras que este se sobaba su mandíbula

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-gritaba desde el suelo-¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!

-¡¿me preguntas por qué?!-ella se tiro encima al castaño para golpearlo repetidas veces

El castaño intentaba parar su golpes que a duras penas podía pararlo y así siguieron por varios minutos sin embargo la peliblanca rasgo su ropa en la parte superior mostrando su bien trabajado cuerpo

-¡¿Dónde está?!-la peliblanca agarro sus manos y lo puso encima de su cabeza

-¿de qué hablas?-dijo mientras intentaba liberarse

-¡del maldito collar!-

-¿Cómo tú sabes de eso?-dijo sorprendido

-¡cómo no iba saberlo, si yo misma te la regale!-dijo soltando algunas lagrimas

-¿Q-qué? n-no, i-imposible-decía en shock

Ninguno de los dos decía algo, una por que estaba enojada y triste por ver a su amigo de la infancia y que este no la reconozca. Issei estaba en shock pero no podía evitarlo, delante suyo estaba la personas de sus sueños y su primer amor

-yu…mi-dijo, la peliblanca al escucharlo soltó más lagrimas-¿Cómo…llegaste aquí? Pensé que estabas…

-desaparecida-termino la oración la peliblanca en un susurro mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del castaño

-…-el castaño no respondió, se quedó paralizado del shock

Los minutos eran largos para ellos, la peli blanca no decía nada ya que fue muy fuerte en que su único mejor amigo que amaba y amo por toda la vida no le reconociera y el castaño no podría creer que estuviera en frente de la primera mujer que le robo el corazón pero al enterarse que "murió" ese sentimiento se quebró por completo que hizo actuaría como pervertido para que todos alejaran y no perder alguien de nuevo

-ise, nunca perdí la esperanza para volverte a ver-dijo abrazándole-ahora que estamos junto… nadie nos separara

-¿Qué?-

-nos quedaremos aquí por siempre… solo tu y yo-dijo acercándose lentamente a los labios de ise pero este se alejo rápidamente-¿Qué pasa?

El castaño se soltó del abrazo de la peliblanca rápidamente

-aléjate, tú no puedes ser yumi… tu eres un…-no termino la oración por temer por decir algo malo

-¡termínalo ise!-dijo ocultando sus ojos con su pelo-¡ ¿un monstruo?!... ¡¿Un ser que no debería existir?! ¡Estuve mucho tiempo esperándote!… ¡ilusionándome que tú, no me rechazarías!… pero me equivoque-parándose, salió corriendo hacia la cabaña

El castaño se quedó allí, viendo como la peliblanca corría derramando lagrimas haciendo que le dé un dolor en el pecho al verla

Permaneció unos minutos allí pensando que hacer y lo único que se le cruzaba por su mente o más bien su corazón… era ir por la peliblanca. Así que se paró y camino a la cabaña entrando por el agujero que creo minuto antes

Al entrar a la cabaña, no encontró a la peliblanca así que siguió caminando y revisando por toda la casa hasta que llego a una puerta que intuyo que sería la habitación de la peliblanca

Al abrirla se sorprendió lo que vio, era un cuarto común al igual que la suya pero no era eso, era por las agujas que estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo vacías y encima de un escritorio estaban las mismas ajugas solamente que estas tenían una especia de líquido rojizo oscuro con toques blanco. Al inspeccionar alrededor vio como la peliblanca estaba sentada encima de la cama ocultando su rostro con sus rodillas

-¿puedo hablar contigo?-pidió amablemente el castaño

Sin recibir respuesta se sentó al borde la cama mirando el suelo. Se hizo un incómodo silencio hasta que el castaño decidió empezar a hablar

-sé que estas enfadada y lo entiendo… pero aun no me puedo creer que estés aquí junto conmigo… pero me es difícil creerlo-la peliblanca escuchaba todo atentamente-cuando me dijeron que desapareciste… se me rompió el corazón, aun cuando creía que estabas con vida… afrontaba la realidad que jamás te volvería a ver

El castaño soltaba una lágrima al ya no aguantar la emoción y la vez tristeza que sentía en ese momento

-siempre te tuve en mi corazón… a pesar de no volverte a ver jamás, creía que quizás nuestro destino no era estar juntos-el castaño tomo su collar, mirándolo-pero… aquí estas, con vida y junto a mi lado… me siento feliz al volverte a ver… pero a la vez me siento triste al pensar que quizás este es un sueño

El castaño sintió una mano en la suya y vio como la peliblanca se acervaba lentamente para darle un beso en sus labios. El beso no era como el que le dio cuando estaba inconsciente, este era uno cariño demostrando el amor profundo que tenía la peliblanca al castaño

El beso no duro mucho y al separarse vio como la peliblanca lo miraba a los ojos

-esto no es sueño ise… todo esto real… yo soy real y jamás te abandonare-yumi saco su collar que estaba metida entre su ropa-yo te lo dije en un momento… no importa que tan lejos estén-los dos collares se juntaron formando un corazón con las letras " I " e "Y"-ellos están destinado a estar juntos como nosotros y nadie nos separa de ahora en adelante

-yumi-susurro el castaño

-al igual que tu… yo jamás deje de pensar en ti… estuviste en mi corazón todo este tiempo…y con tan solo pensar al volverte a ver… luchaba para seguir creyendo con esos pensamiento

-no importa que tan lejos estemos-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-estamos destinados a estar juntos-con una sonrisa los dos se volvieron a besar con amor

La noche había caído en ese lugar y solamente los animales y las estrellas, fueron los únicos en ser testigos en presenciar esa escena de amor que jamás se rompería, ambos sufrieron muchos obstáculos para estar juntos. El castaño tuvo que sufrió la pérdida de su primer amor, su "novia" lo mato jugando con sus sentimientos, vio como una de su persona querida moría en frente suyo pero al igual que sufrimiento en su vida, vivió momentos felices con su esposa y las mujeres que amaba… pero la vida de yumi en esos 11 años fueron puro sufrimiento con apenas toques de felicidad

* * *

 **como les parecio ¿buena? ¿mala? comenten en los review**

 **quizás** **algunos quieran golpearme por dejar asi, sin contar la vida yumi pero eso sera en otro capitulo ya que es uno completo**

 **sin nada mas que decir, se despide su amigo Maurox000**

 **PD: lean mis otras historias**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA**

 **SEGURO MUCHO ESTABAN CONTENTOS DE QUE ACTUALIZARA FINALMENTE**

 **LAMENTABLEMENTE** **MI CAMINO COMO AUTOR LLEGA HASTA AQUI**

 **LAS RAZONES POR LA QUE YA NO HARE NADA ES POR QUE**

 **-NO TENGO INSPIRACIÓN PARA INICIARLOS DE NUEVO**

 **-LAS IDEAS QUE TENIA YA NO LOS RECUERDO**

 **QUIZAS PARA MUCO QUERÍAN LA CONTINUACIÓN PERO CONMIGO NO CUENTE**

 **QUERIO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE ME SIGUIERON Y LE GUSTARON MIS HISTORIAS PERO**

 **COMO DIJE MI CAMINO LLEGA HASTA AQUI**

 **LO BUENO DE ESTO ES QUE SI ALGUIEN QUIERE O TIENE LA MOTIVACIÓN PARA SEGUIR**

 **MIS HISTORIAS, SOLAMENTE TIENEN QUE HABLAR CONMIGO POR INTERNO Y MANDAR UN MENSAJE**

 **DE QUE SERAN DUEÑO DE LA HISTORIA**

 **SI QUIEREN AYUDA PARA AVANZARLO**

 **YO FELIZMENTE LE CONTESTO**

 **ESO SERIA TODO**

 **HASTA SIEMPRE**

 **SE DESPIDE**

 **SU AMIGO**

 **AUTOR**

 **MAUROX000**


End file.
